Rise of Onslaught
by The Night Lord
Summary: Edited! Sequel to Apocalypse Rising. The X-Men now have to deal with the outcome of Apocalypse's actions, including political hatred, religious groups and the rise of a new powerful foe linked to one of their own. Will they survive or fall? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying again with this story. I changed the ending of this chapter around to make it more interesting. So please read and review and let me know what you think, if I should continue with this story or if I should simply delete it again**

_-XXXX-_

Magneto's eyes shot open, an image of a large, powerful mutant resting in his pupils. A mutant whose creation had just awoken Magneto and restored his memories. A mutant who seek to destroy the world of men and mutants. A mutant with the same powers as Magneto and Charles Xavier combined, granting him great and destructive power

A mutant by the name of Onslaught. And he was here on Earth

_-XXXX-_

_Two weeks later…_

"We're all in position," X23 said, "Waiting for your order"

"Move in," Cyclops ordered

X23 nodded and started moving in towards the small house. Wolverine was close behind her, Rouge by his side and Iceman coming up in the rear. They were closing in on a safe house where Mystique was last to have been seen. As the four moved in from the front, Cyclops, Gambit, Emma Frost and Jean Grey were coming in from behind. Wolverine used one of his claws to unlock the door, before slipping inside on the alert. There was no one about, but Wolverine could smell the occupants, all of them familiar, including one he thought he would never come across again

"How's things coming along?" Cyclops asked over the radio

"Nothing yet," Wolverine replied

Flames suddenly appeared out of the darkness, narrowly missing Wolverine

"Spoke too soon," he growled

Pyro sent forth another streak of flames, pushing the X-Men back. Iceman stepped forth and shot a blast of ice, which Pyro dodged, as Blob appeared, slamming Wolverine and Rogue through a wall. Wolverine covered Rogue's body with his own to protect her from the brunt of the impact. In the meantime, Sabretooth and Toad assaulted the other team. Cyclops struck Sabretooth with a laser blast, but it had no effect on the mutant as he roared and sent Cyclops flying

"Sabretooth is here," Cyclops said as he got to his feet

"What the? He was in Canada last I saw him," Wolverine said, "I'm pretty sure he was dead there too"

"Guess again"

Cyclops narrowly dodged a swing from Sabretooth and fired a laser blast at point blank into his ribs. The large mutant slammed into the ceiling and collapsed in a heap, as Jean placed him inside a telekinetic bubble to contain him, as Toad was hit by a charged-up playing card from Gambit. He hit the wall, groaning as Emma touched his forehead, placing him into a telepathic sleep

"We're clear," Cyclops said, "What about you?"

Wolverine looked from the unconscious Blob to the frozen statue of Pyro, then looked at the overweight Rogue. She had absorbed Blob's powers in order to take him down, while Iceman had frozen Pyro into a block of ice

"Yeah, we're good. We'll see you soon"

Wolverine led the way through the safe house, soon meeting up with Cyclops and his small team as they reached the last room. Cyclops blasted it open, as Wolverine and X23 entered first, finding Mystique standing by the window

"Thought you'd catch up to me," she said without turning around

"Game's over now, Mystique," Cyclops said, "Where's Magneto?"

"What do you need him for? He's in a coma, thanks to your leader"

"We hand Magneto over to the government, they'll get rid of the Sentinels," Wolverine replied, "Sounds like a good deal to me"

"Magneto is not here," Mystique replied, "Sorry you wasted your time"

"Looks like you'll just have to do then," X23 said

She lunged at Mystique, catching a kick to the stomach, as the blue mutant then punched Wolverine aside, before scoring a blow from Rogue. She followed up with a second powerful punch, as Jean trapped Mystique in a telekinetic bubble

"You're now under arrest," Cyclops said, "For crimes against humanity"

"You don't have the authority to arrest me," Mystique said

"That's why I'm here," Nick Fury said, arriving in the room, followed by several SHIELD soldiers, "Take her away"

Jean removed the bubble, as Mystique was placed under arrest and taken from the room, along with the rest of the Brotherhood, as Fury turned to Cyclops

"Thanks very much for your help. Hopefully, we'll be able to track down Magneto and see what we can get from him"

"Always glad to help," Cyclops said, "X-Men, let's get out of here"

He and Fury shook hands, before leaving with the X-Men

_-XXXX-_

Charles Xavier groaned in pain, his hand clutching at his forehead. For the last two weeks, he had been experiencing strange and painful headaches. But that wasn't the only thing he was experiencing. Nearly every night when he went to sleep, he kept having dreams filled with chaos and destruction, as a disembodied voice told him to destroy all the humans or place every single living person under one mind, whatever suited Charles the best. Now, those dreams were attacking him during the day

"We got Mystique," Scott said, coming into the office, "Fury has her in his possession. From there, we'll get Magneto's location and home in"

"Excellent work, Scott," Xavier said, forcing a smile, "Hopefully, we'll be able to put an end to the use of these Sentinels and humanity's attempt to control us"

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just under a bit of stress from all this Sentinel activity"

"Well, that's understandable. You sure you're okay, Professor? You don't look it. For the last few days, you look really wrecked. Maybe you should get some sleep"

"I shall do that then, Scott, thank you"

Xavier wheeled himself out of the office and towards his room, as Scott headed into the living room, trying hard to ignore Logan and Jean sitting next to each other on the couch as they watched the television, his arm around her shoulders. Instead, he went over to the table where Emma, Gambit, Laura and Rogue were, each doing their own thing. Emma was beating Gambit at chess, Rogue was painting her nails and Laura was busy carving up an apple with her claws

"What's up? Looks like you're losing, Remy"

"If you hadn't told me, Scott, I wouldn't have noticed. Thank you"

"So, where's Bobby?" Scott asked Rogue

"No idea. He'll be out and about," Rogue replied, not looking up from her nails, "Hey, Laura, give me your hand. I'll paint your nails for you"

"Give me one good reason why I should do that?" Laura asked with a glare

"It's black, you like black, I think it'll go good with your look"

"Give it a try, Laura," Logan called without looking back, "It won't kill you"

Laura sighed and put her right hand before Rogue, her apple speared on her left claw, as Jean changed the channel

"Hey, come check this out," she said

Everyone in the room piled around the couch, while a press conference was happening on TV. A young man with slick blond hair and dressed in an expensive suit was at the podium. He was one of the candidates for the Presidential election

"We all know of the threat that is within our community. The mutant population. We may have peace with them, but we all know that there are mutants out there who are willing to cause us harm. Namely Magneto and his Brotherhood. How long will it take before the rest of the mutant population decide that they are better than us and will seek to exterminate us? And they will, people, they will turn on us. It is only a matter of time before they do. We must strike first. If I, Graydon Creed, is elected President, then I promise you to make our community safe from the mutant threat"

"Mutant threat?" Scott said, "What the hell is going on? Who is this punk?"

"Graydon Creed," Logan said, "Who is he? What has he got against us?"

"If I remember correctly, Apocalypse did tear up New York City," Emma said, "And he did use you to carry out his evil plans"

"Thanks, Emma," Logan said, "Now shut up"

"What do we do?" Rogue asked

"We wait and see what happens next," Scott answered

_-XXXX-_

"The mutant threat has gone on long enough," said the hooded man, "They have the power to destroy us all. You all know that. We all saw what happened two weeks ago. The threat must be contained. And the only way we can contain it is to destroy it"

"How do you propose we do that?" asked another hooded man

"We moved silently, eliminating the powerheads. Professor Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr, aka Magneto, are two powerful mutants. Very powerful. We all know that. We also know that they're very prominent figures in the mutant world"

"So you're saying we eliminate them and the rest will fall?" asked another man

"Correct. We currently don't have any information on Magneto's whereabouts. But Professor Xavier? I know where he is. In two days time, we shall strike. And we, the Purifiers, will be successful. We shall destroy the mutant vermin and purge our world of this evil. Are you all with me?"

"YES!!"

_-XXXX-_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait, but writer's block is such a bitch

_-XXXX-_

The Sentinel reached down with its restraining cable, but Laura did a backwards handspring, her foot claw slicing through the cable. The Sentinel drew back its hand to stare at its severed cable, as Laura then extended her hand claws and ran between the Sentinel's legs, slashing at its heels. The Sentinel collapsed on the ground, as Laura then slashed at its head, destroying it, just as another Sentinel reached for her

"Stop stimulation"

Laura straightened, sheathing her claws as the room around her changed back to the normal Danger Room, as Logan walked in, brandishing a piece of paper

"What's that?" Laura asked

"It's a piece of paper. Okay, it's something official. I don't really need it, but I figure it would be best if I did it this way"

"I don't understand"

Logan took a deep breath and continued as Laura stared at him

"I'm officially adopting you as my daughter. That is, if you sign on this line here"

Logan handed her the paper and watched as she read it closely, before looking up at him with a small puzzled look on her face

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because in a way, you are my daughter. This makes it official"

"Do I call you 'Dad' or 'Father'?"

"If you want, unless you're not ready for that. Here's a pen for you"

Laura took the pen from Logan and read the paper once again, before finally signing her name on the dotted line, then handed the paper back to him with a small smile

"Thank you, Logan"

"Sure thing, kiddo"

Logan gave her a smile and left the room, as Laura called for another training session and continued her training against several Sentinels in an apocalyptic world

_-XXXX-_

Mystique looked up and smiled when Nick Fury came into the room and sat before her, before going through the folder he had with him

"So, Mystique, aka Raven Darkholme," Fury said, "I'm just gonna cut to the chase here and ask where Magneto is"

"Not here," Mystique replied shortly

"I'm not playing games, Mystique. Where is he?"

"Last I remember, he was in a coma. What do you need him for?"

"I'm trying to keep the peace between the mutant community and the humans," Fury replied, "Graydon Creed is calling for Magneto's head. I'm hoping that if I can present Magneto to the crowd and have him in jail once again, then Graydon Creed might call off his political run"

"I doubt it," Mystique smiled, "He really has it for the mutants. He really wants to see them wiped from the face of this earth"

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Fury asked, cocking an eyebrow

"I am his mother," Mystique replied

_-XXXX-_

"You called for us, Professor?" Scott asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, thanks, Scott," Xavier replied, "Come here"

"What is it?" Storm asked, joining Scott by the Professor's desk

"I've decided to split the X-Men up," Xavier answered

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"There are too many X-Men on the one team. I feel that it would be better if there were two teams of X-Men. It would make things easier to handle and so much easier to deal with things"

"Who would be the leaders of these teams?" Scott asked, "And how are we gonna operate? We only have one vehicle"

"Well, obviously the leaders are you and Ororo," Xavier answered, "I'll leave it to you to pick your team members. And we'll discuss more on transport later"

Xavier then sighed and placed his head in his hands

"Professor, are you alright?" Storm asked

"I'm fine, thanks, Ororo. That will be all"

"There's something wrong with him," Scott said after leaving the room, "He hasn't been quite the same since Apocalypse disappeared"

"I think for now it'd be best that we worry about Graydon Creed. He is top priority at the moment," Storm said, "I fear he is a major threat to the mutant community"

"So, who are you gonna have on your team?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it later"

Storm headed off, as Scott looked back at the Professor's with concern, before heading off in his own direction

_-XXXX-_

"You're Graydon Creed's mother?" Fury asked in surprise, "Who's the father?"

"I won't say," Mystique replied, "I regret that moment. I regret everything about that moment. I wish I could take it back"

"Right, well, moving on. Where's Magneto?"

Mystique sighed and rolled her eyes

"You ever heard of Genosha?"

"It's a small island off the coast, isn't it?" Fury asked

"Correct. Well, it's a mutant island. That's where a lot of mutants go when they want sanctuary from the humans. It's a home to us who have nowhere else to go"

"How come I never knew about this?"

"You never asked"

"Okay, so this Genosha, that's where Magneto is hiding?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be a good idea for you and your humans to go all over to Genosha. The mutant community aren't big fans of humans there"

Mystique leaned back with a small smile on her face. Fury gave her a mock smile and left the room, before running a hand over his face in frustration

"Take her back to her room," he ordered

_-XXXX-_

"You really like it out here, don't you?"

Rogue jumped, her pen flying off the paper as she glared at Gambit. He simply grinned at her and plopped down beside her. She shuffled as far away from him as she could, but she couldn't go very far

"So, why do you sit out all by yourself?" Gambit asked, "Why not hang around Ice boy and his band of friends?"

"For reasons I'm not telling you"

"Why be like that, Marie? I'm not harmful. Really, I'm not that bad"

Rogue sighed, "Fine then. I asked Mr McCoy if there was any more of that cure I could take, but he said there was none. Therefore, I can't be with Bobby at all. I mean, I managed last time, but I don't think I can do it again this time"

"Hey, everything will be okay," Gambit said, "You'll see"

He smiled and placed a hand on Rogue's back, rubbing her slightly to make her feel better. It was just then that Rogue realized that his bare hand was resting on her bare skin…and she wasn't killing him

"Why am I not sucking up your powers?" Rogue asked in surprise

"Don't know," Gambit replied, keeping his hand there, "Not caring either"

"This is so weird. I'm not really liking this"

Rogue shrugged Gambit's hand off, picked up her books and headed off back to the mansion. Gambit watched her go, before looking back at his hand in confusion. Were his powers allowing him to touch Rogue's skin without her killing him? Maybe that meant something. He had an interest in Rogue ever since arriving at the Mansion. She was beautiful and dangerous at the same time and he was drawn to her. He wanted her badly. He was the moth to her fire and he loved it

"Maybe I have a chance with the beautiful lady"

With a small smile on his face, Gambit headed towards the Mansion

_-XXXX-_


	3. Chapter 3

_-XXXX-_

Charles Xavier rested his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. But soon, his mind was filled with unknown nightmares, making him twist and turn in his sleep. Then, his dream started to become clearer…and somewhat realer, as if he was really in this dream. There was nothing but darkness filled with stars. They were all shining so brightly as he stood before them. But he wasn't on a platform or anything, just simply floating in nothingness, yet his feet were resting on something solid

"_What is going on?"_ Xavier asked, looking around

_"And here I was thinking you were a powerful telepath?"_

Xavier whirled around, seeing Magneto walking towards him on thin air

_"What are you doing here, Eric?"_

"_What, on the astral plane?"_ Magneto asked with some amusement

"_We're on the astral plane?"_ Xavier asked, looking around

_"Yes, the plane that's ascended from the mental plane. Honestly, Charles, I thought you knew that. I've been spending all the last two weeks here"_

"_What you did to Logan is quite unforgivable, old friend,"_ Charles said

"_I think we have a few other problems that are more important than old grievances," _Magneto said, _"Someone or something has brought us here"_

_"Do you know who or what?"_

"_I'm not sure. I have an idea, but I think we're gonna find out"_

Xavier noticed that Magneto was looking past his shoulder and turned around to see what he was looking at. A figure was rising up before them. It was large and humanoid, covered in glossy red armour with large purple shoulder guards, gauntlets and greaves. White sclera glowed from underneath the red helmet, which looked a lot similar to Magneto's own helmet. As the being approached the pair, both of them could feel some sort of mental connection to the creature

"_Welcome, Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr,"_ the creature spoke

"_Who are you?"_ Xavier asked

_"I am Onslaught. I am your creation. The both of you. All of your dark feelings merged with Magneto's and thus, I was born"_

_"What do you want?"_ Magneto asked

_"I want to see a blending of the human and mutant race,"_ Onslaught replied, _"It's what the both of you have wanted all these years. It's deep down inside you, the want and need to see both races combined"_

_"I only wish for the mutants to be recognised as the superior species,"_ Magneto said, _"The humans are nothing compared to us"_

_"And that is why I have been fighting you all this time,"_ Xavier said

_"And this is why I was created,"_ Onslaught said, _"To put those fears to rest. But I need to be on the physical plane. And only you can help me"_

Onslaught then reached his hand out to Xavier and Magneto. A glow appeared around Magneto's head and he faded away, as Xavier felt something soothing on his back and the next thing he knew, he was sitting upright, awake and sweating in his own bed. He looked around, checking himself, before slowly getting out of bed onto his own feet, surprised that he could walk once again

_-XXXX-_

"I got it for you, Fury"

Nick Fury looked up from his paperwork as Logan threw a slip of paper onto his desk. Fury picked it up, reading the adoption paper, before turning to his computer

"Thanks, Logan. Within a day, it'll become completely official. X-23 will be your legally adopted daughter and you gotta make sure she stays out of trouble"

"I'll make sure of it. Can I see him?" Logan asked

"Sure"

Logan left the office and headed down the corridor, coming to the intensive care ward, standing outside a room. He entered the room, pulling up a seat beside the bed and staring at his son. Daken still remained in a coma after having a large car dropped on him during the fight against Apocalypse. At least the coma had broken him out of Apocalypse's hold, as his eyes no longer glowed red and his ears weren't pointy anymore. Logan sat and stared at his son with sad silence, hoping that when Daken woke up, everything would be okay between them

_-XXXX-_

"So you all know about the teams, right?" Scott asked, "Storm and I will be picking the team members. My team is the Blue Team and Storm's is the Gold Team"

"Why are we splitting up into two groups?" Kitty asked

"The professor feels it would be best if there were two teams," Storm replied, "We've got a large team as it is and with two groups, we can monitor things easier"

"So, what teams are we on?" Rogue asked

"Rogue, you're with me," Scott replied, "As well as Emma, Warren, Laura, Remy and…where's Logan? He's also on my team?"

"Logan went down to SHIELD earlier," Laura replied, "He won't be back for a while"

"I'm guessing the rest of us will be with you, Storm?" Piotr asked

"Yes, you, Jean, Bobby, Kitty and Kurt. Hank McCoy will also join us on our team whenever he's available"

"Alright, that's great, we've got the teams settled," Scott said, "Let's go to the Danger Room and see if we can get some training in"

_-XXXX-_

The two sentry guards stopped their patrol, hearing something whistling through the air. They turned towards the noise, as two green lights slammed into them, tearing their chests out. The guards were dead before they hit the ground. A woman stood over them with a smile, dressed in black leather and with flowing black hair, as she grabbed a key card from one of the bodies and swiped through the lock, opening the door, as two green lights appeared behind her, forming into dragon heads

"Go," she said

The dragons raced into the facility, ripping holes through the first two guards they came across. The woman walked into the facility, one hand on her hip, as a guard appeared to her right. The woman reached her hand out to him, as one of the dragons flew at him, tearing his chest out. The guard didn't get to finish his scream. Alarms suddenly went off, as more guards arrived. The twin dragons tore through the guards with quick and deadly efficiently, allowing the woman passage

Logan heard the alarms and left the room, running towards the direction of the quandary. He could hear racing footsteps and orders being yelled out, while the scent of fear, sweat and blood lingered in the air. Logan followed the direction of the blood, coming across several bodies, as well as a new scent. He sniffed the air, before heading in the direction of the scent, his claws popping out of his knuckles. A dragon's head made of green ectoplasm suddenly lunged out at him. Logan swiped, but his claws passed through the dragon, as it passed through his stomach, ripping a gaping hole in it. Logan fell to his hands and knees, gasping in pain, as his body worked to repair the wound. He gritted his teeth in pain, slowly getting to his feet and seeing the person responsible before him

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked

"Who the hell are you?" Logan demanded

"I am Chimaera"

She suddenly lashed out and punched him in the face, her knuckles bruising from the blow. Logan growled and slashed with his claws, tearing three crimson lines across her chest. Chimaera gasped, as she flung her hand out. A dragon appeared and flew straight through Logan, but didn't leave any wounds behind. However, Logan felt queasy, as if the dragon had struck his very soul. Chimaera smirked and kicked Logan in the head, then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Logan growled and pushed back, elbowing her in the face and whirling around with a wide slash. Chimaera rolled out of the way and sent another dragon through Logan, ripping him open once again. As Logan collapsed to the ground in agony, Chimaera took her chance to leave the scene, as a group of guards led by Fury arrived

"You alright?" Fury asked

"I'll be fine," Logan growled, "What the hell did she do here?"

"She released Mystique, the Brotherhood and several other high security prisoners. They've all escaped, thanks to her. But that's not all"

"What else?"

"Your son is missing from his room. Nothing there but a couple of dead guards"

_-XXXX-_


	4. Chapter 4

_-XXXX-_

"We have a problem," Logan called as soon as he entered the mansion

"And we kinda have a small one as well," Scott said

Logan followed his gaze to the Professor, who was standing unaided on his own feet

"How the hell did this happen?"

"It happened overnight," Xavier replied, "But I'm still unsure how exactly"

"You suffered severe damage to your spine," Storm said, "There's no way it could have all completely healed within a month"

"It's got us all completely baffled," Emma said, "So, what's the problem, Logan?"

"Mystique and the rest of the Brotherhood have broken free of SHIELD"

"SHIELD is a very highly secured facility," Xavier said, "How would they have-"

"Some mutant freed them," Logan replied, "She broke in, killed a whole heap of SHIELD members and freed the Brotherhood"

"What kind of powers does she have?" Scott asked

"She can create these dragon things that tears holes right through you"

"Are you okay?" Jean asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, but now we have to try and find Mystique again"

"Jean, go on Cerebo and see if you can find this mutant," Xavier said

"What do you want us to do?" Scott asked

"Be ready with the team for the call. Storm, I want you to have your team ready in case we have any more Sentinel threats. We've been lucky so far"

"I'm on it," Storm said

She left with Emma and Jean, as Xavier and Scott went off together. Logan watched them go, before heading to the lounge room, finding some of the younger students there, but not his daughter. He then headed off for the Danger Room, whilst thinking about his missing son. Daken was out there somewhere and Logan was determined to find him, with some help from Laura. He knew that she cared about him, even though she didn't show it and the fact that Daken had tried to kill her last time they met

"Hey, you seen Laura?" Logan asked upon arriving at the Danger Room

"I think she went out," Rogue replied, "With Mercury, Julian and Tabitha, I think"

"They said something about shopping," Gambit added, "Why?"

"Never mind, I'll wait until she comes back"

_-XXXX-_

"What's your name and why did you free us?" Mystique asked

"The name's Chimaera," the young mutant replied, "And I take it you don't watch the news? Graydon Creed is working against us mutants. Before long, we'll be hunted down like animals and that I'm not gonna let happen"

"So you sprung us from SHIELD just to help you?" Pyro asked sceptically

"I want to join you," Chimaera said, "I know we both the same goal in mind. And I know I can be a useful ally to your case"

"Really, is that so?" came a familiar voice

The Brotherhood turned around as Magneto came into the room, dressed in his usual garb, his helmet held under one arm. Mystique's eyes widened upon seeing him

"But…you were in a coma," she stuttered

"But I'm not anymore," Magneto said, "So, who is this young lass?"

"Her name is Chimaera," Pyro answered, "She busted us out of SHIELD"

"Very impressive. Maybe there is a place for you then"

"I promise you, Magneto, you won't be disappointed," Chimaera smiled

"I surely hope not"

_-XXXX-_

"You should _so_ try this one?" Tabitha smiled

Laura simply cocked an eyebrow at the flimsy, see-through garment, before shooting the glare at Tabitha. She simply shrugged, as if the glare didn't bother her and threw the shirt back on the rack, before going through more clothing

"Anyone see where the boys went?" Cessily asked, throwing looks over her shoulders

"They're probably in the games sections," Tabitha said, "You know boys"

"Yeah, knowing _these _boys, they're probably causing chaos"

Laura was only half-listening and was starting to get bored when she was kicked from behind, getting throwing straight into a rack of clothes. Cessily and Tabitha cried out in shock, as Laura emerged from the rack, her wrist claws unsheathed and an angry look on her face. Then her look went from angry to surprised

"I'd never thought in a million years I'd find you here," Kimura smirked

"Who the hell are you?" Tabitha demanded

"Her name is Kimura. She was my…handler," Laura replied

"And it's time you returned to the Facility, X23," Kimura said

"You're not taking her anywhere," Tabitha said

"And are you gonna stop me, little girl?"

"See, my codename is Boom-Boom. Wanna know why?"

Tabitha held out her hand, as a ball of glowing energy appeared. It grew to the size of a tennis ball, before getting thrown at Kimura. It caught her in the chest and threw her back into racks of clothing, exploding at the same time. Kimura emerged from the cloud of dust, unfazed by the attack, as civilians started running from the shops, screaming at the top of their lungs

"X23 is coming with me, whether you like it or not," Kimura said, "And I will happily kill the lot of you to achieve that"

Cessily's arm suddenly transformed into a large blade and she slashed at Kimura, only for the blade to bounce off her skin. Kimura smirked and kicked Cessily aside, as Tabitha started up another ball of energy. Kimura backhanded her, the energy ball flying awry and causing another explosion, blasting all the piping and causing a downpour in the shop. Laura lunged at Kimura, tackling her around the waist and smashing through the change rooms, as Julian Keller and James Proudstar arrived

"What the hell is going on here?" Julian called

"Kinda big problem," Tabitha groaned, getting to her feet, "Where's Laura?"

Kimura struck Laura across the face, as Laura whirled around from the blow, delivering a kick to her handler's head. Kimura dropped and swept, missing Laura, but caught her foot, the blade just missing her by millimetres. Laura then did a backflip, her other foot swinging around and catching Kimura on the chin. Julian took his chance and blasted Kimura across the room with his telekinesis

"I think it's time we got the hell outta here," James said

"Agreed," Cessily added, "Let's go"

Laura sheathed her claws and hurried away with her friends

"I'll find you, X23," Kimura called after her, "And you're gonna wish I didn't!"

_-XXXX-_

"What have you lot been up to?" Storm asked when they trooped inside

"Is it that obvious?" Julian asked

"Well, you are all soaking wet. Did you go swimming in your clothes?"

"More or less close to the truth," Tabitha said

"Hey, Storm," Scott called, "You might want to see this"

Storm and the students headed into the lounge room, where a news report was taking place on the news, showing a phone video of Laura battling Kimura at the shop

"What the hell is that all about?" Logan demanded

"We got attacked," Cessily answered

Logan ignored Cessily's answer and was looking at Laura, who wasn't meeting his gaze. He was about to open his mouth when the news interrupted

"We have an announcement from candidate Graydon Creed that has just come in"

The scene shifted to a conference where Graydon Creed was making a speech

"As seen here on the video that took place earlier, mutants are a volatile species. They cause chaos and destruction wherever they go. We must act quickly in order to prevent any more of this madness from happening. So far, no causalities have been reported, fortunately, but it's only a matter of time before someone is killed"

"Oh boy, this is not starting to look good for us," Logan said

"You really think he's gonna do anything?" Rogue asked

"So far, he's the most popular candidate to become President," Scott replied

"Then I'm guessing we're all gonna be screwed," Logan said

_-XXXX-_


	5. Chapter 5

You know, I'm just wondering if this story is worthwhile continuing. I mean, is anyone even reading this fic? Come on, guys, a review or two won't hurt. I wanna know if this story is good, bad or otherwise. It's that little button at the bottom of the page. Click on it. Seriously, give it a try

_-XXXX-_

Logan sighed as he went to bed, running a hand through his air, as Jean curled up against him, one arm slung across his chest

"How are you feeling?" she asked him sleepily

"Fine. Just got a lot of things on my mind," Logan replied

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, when he heard the sounds of helicopters in the distance. He frowned, thinking he was hallucinating, but the sounds were getting closer. He opened his eyes, sitting up, straining his ears, but he could hear the unmistakable sound of approaching helicopters

"Jean, get up, we've got trouble coming"

Logan threw his jeans on and left the room, as Jean sleepily woke up. He raced down towards Scott's room, when the front doors were smashed off their hinges. Logan came to a stop, hearing orders being yelled out, followed by gunfire

"What the hell is going on?" Laura cried, arriving by her father's side

"We're under attack," Logan replied, "Get the students out!"

Scott came out of his room, as footsteps thuddered up the stairs. Several men stopped on the landing, wearing hooded green robes with a white cross emblazed on the front. Each of the men were carrying either a shotgun or a semiautomatic rifle

"Hey, bubs," Logan said, "Who's looking to die first?"

"That'll be you, mutant scum," one of the men cried

He raised his rifle and fired, catching Logan in the chest and taking him down. Scott dashed back into his room, quickly getting changed for combat, as Emma woke up

"Wass going on?" she murmured

"We're under attack," Scott replied, "Get the students out"

Scott left the room, just as a Purifier raised his shotgun. Knocking his arm upwards, Scott then struck his elbow, followed by a backhand, then a palm strike to the chest. Screaming could be heard throughout the mansion, as gunfire rang out. A Purifier prodded Logan's chest, only to get three adamantinum claws rammed through his own chest. Logan growled and rose up, throwing the Purifier aside, then slashing open another Purifier's throat. Scott slammed a Purifier against the wall and elbow struck him across the jaw, before twisting and using his shotgun to blast a Purifier in the stomach. Another Purifier aimed his rifle, but Scott reacted quickly, firing an optic blast into his chest and smashing him through a wall

Logan stabbed his claws into a Purifier's chest, then grabbed onto his head and ripped downwards, disembowelling him. A Purifier shot Logan in the ribs at close rang with his shotgun. Growling, Logan grabbed the shotgun and pointed the barrel under his chin, before pulling the trigger, blasting his head off. Emma left the room, as a Purifier saw her and opened fire. Emma's body was instantly covered in diamonds, repelling the bullets. The Purifier stared at her, as Scott delivered a kick to his head, slamming him against the wall and knocking him out

"Go," Scott called, "Logan and I will handle them"

Emma resumed her normal form and hurried off, as Logan and Scott took care of the few remaining Purifiers, before heading off for the students bedrooms

"This is something I'm not liking," Scott said

"Yeah, tell me about it, Slim"

They rounded the corner, seeing Purifiers smashing their way through the doors and opening fire upon the students. Logan raced into one room, his claws slicing through the Purifiers and tearing them apart, oblivious to their screams, as Scott entered, seeing the dead students in their bed, horror etched on his face

"Come on, Scott, we gotta worry about the others," Logan said

They turned to leave, as the wall was suddenly blasted out and two Purifiers came tumbling through. Gambit stepped through, his bo staff humming with kinetic energy

"We're all in bad trouble," he said, "Whoever these guys are, they mean business"

"Could be something that Creed cooked up," Logan suggested

"Let's talk about this later," Scott said, "We gotta get rid of these guys first"

A Purifier burst into the room, only to get blasted back out by one of Cyclops' optics blasts. The trio left the bedroom, as Rogue, Bobby and Laura arrived. Gunfire was ringing throughout the mansion, as Bobby created a wall of ice behind him, taking down the three Purifiers chasing after them

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue asked, "Who are these guys?"

"Who knows," Logan said, before looking over the balcony, "Laura?"

She nodded and leapt over the balcony, killing two Purifiers, as Logan landed next to her, impaling the Purifier behind her. Another Purifier fired a single round straight into Laura's head, taking her down. Gambit landed on the bottom floor, throwing three energized playing cards into three Purifiers, then spun around, knocking a Purifier's shotgun down and bringing the staff up into his jaw. Logan threw a Purifier across the room, as the Purifier who shot Laura stood over her, making sure she was dead. However, he ended up with a foot claw in his groin, as Laura threw him over, before flipping up onto her feet and killing a Purifier with a kick to his head

"Stand down now, mutants!" boomed a commanding voice

Logan, Laura and Gambit looked up, seeing a beared Purifier standing by the front door, surrounded by several other Purifiers. He had taken his hood off and was holding a Magnum handgun, a steely gaze of hatred in his eyes

"And who the hell would you be, bub?" Logan asked

"I am Father Matthew Risman, head of the Purifiers and destroyer of the mutant scum"

"A lost cause then, huh?" Logan said, "What gives you the right to barge into a school and murder innocent children in their sleep?"

"A school of innocent children?" Risman said, "No, these are not innocent children. These are mutants and you are training them to use their powers against humanity"

"No, we teach them to control their powers so that they can be part of humanity," Gambit said, "Not that you would understand, Rissole"

The Purifiers behind Risman cocked their guns and took aim at the trio

"You dare speak back to me, mutant?" Risman demanded

There came a nearby explosion, as one of the doors was blasted open and three Purifiers were thrown out by lightning. Storm floated into the room, her eyes glowing white and lightning crackling around her, as she blasted Risman and his men with lightning bolts. Scott struck a Purifier with an optic blast, throwing him through a wall. More Purifiers arrived, as Logan and Laura tore their way through them. Gambit struck a Purifier with his staff, then whirled around and landed a roundhouse kick, taking the Purifier down. More arrived, as Gambit picked up the rifle and charged it up with energy, before tossing it at the Purifiers, just as it exploded

"How you like that, my friends?" he asked, before chuckling

"Where is Professor Xavier?" Risman ordered

Logan looked up, seeing Storm in Risman's clutches with a handgun to her head

"Tell me now or I'll blow her brains out"

There came a massive explosion, as the doors were smashed off their hinges and flames erupted. Jean walked into the room, her eyes fiery black as flames surrounded her body. Several of the Purifiers paled upon seeing her, but Risman aimed his handgun at Jean and took fire. Using her telekinesis, Jean slowed the bullets down until they stopped just before her, then reduced them to nothing more than dust

"A fine example of Satan's spawn," Risman said

Before he could fire again, Jean unleashed a blast of flames towards him. The flames washed over him and he screamed in agony, rushing out of the Mansion, followed by his followers. The rest of the Purifiers soon left, followed after their leader

"Guys, do a search and a body count," Scott said solemnly

It took about two hours to gather all the bodies, both mutant and Purifier alike. The religious group had managed to kill about seventy mutants, while loosing thirty of their own, mostly to Logan and Laura. Scott ordered a massive funeral to take place out in the backyard, right towards the boundary of the property. Charles Xavier stood at his bedroom window, watching as the burials were carried out. The burials of his students, killed for no other reason than the fact that they were mutants. And they had all been murdered in cold blood, killed by a group who believed they were on a mission from God to exterminate the mutant 'threat'. Rage flowed through him as he watched the slaughtered students being buried. Xavier couldn't control the rage inside him. He wanted nothing more than to find the Purifiers and punish them horribly. The rage was so much, he didn't notice the black mist seeping from his body and creating a form behind him. And when he did finally detect the presence through his fury, he whirled around, but saw nothing standing in his room. Sighing, thinking it was his anger getting to him, Xavier turned away from the window and left the mansion, heading down to the graves to say a few words for the slaughtered students

_-XXXX-_


	6. Chapter 6

_-XXXX-_

"So, what do you think about this guy, Graydon Creed?" asked the vendor

"Dunno really, seems like he's just all talk," the customer replied, "But he is right about the mutant threat. Did you hear about that fight at the mall?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. Maybe the mutants should get registered. That way, the public knows them properly. It's our right to know"

"Yeah, true. Maybe we should start a campaign"

CRASH!!!

People started running and screaming when something massive smashed into the ground, crushing a few people to death, expelling a cloud of dust into the air. Some people headed towards the crash site, trying to see what had caused the accident

"Someone get me a bottle of whiskey?" Juggernaut asked, "I've just free flown from bloody Washington and I need a drink"

"You're a – a – a mutant!" said a civilian

"That's putting it mildly," Juggernaut said, before looking around, "Oh, anyone know these guys? Someone might want to tell their families"

"Murderer!" cried a civilian

"Aw, come on now, I didn't mean it"

"Arrest him! Someone call the cops!"

"Ah, screw this, I'm outta here"

Juggernaut started running. Several men tried to tackle him, but were knocked aside by his massive size as he tore through the streets, taking down anyone who tried to stop him. A few people tried to follow after him, but soon lost sight of Juggernaut

_-XXXX-_

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, crossing her arms

"I'm searching for that mutant who freed the Brotherhood," Emma replied, "Why?"

"Because Scott wanted to find the Purifiers, but I think anger is clouding him too much. Revenge is not the right course of action right now"

"Scott has been here since the school first opened. It's his life. Then these guys come along out of nowhere and kill seventy students. Of course he's angry. I sympathise with him," Emma said, "Besides, what is the best course of action right now?"

"Which is why I'm wondering what you're doing," Jean replied

"Gonna give Scott something to keep his mind off the Purifiers"

"Wow, you're really into Scott"

"Well, he's cute and younger than me, which makes me feel like Mrs Robinson, not that I'm caring and hey, I've known him since he was seventeen"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, so I met him when he was seventeen. We were escaping this facility," Emma explained, "Actually, it was Wolverine who saved us. Didn't Scott ever tell you?"

"No, I guess he didn't," Jean said, "Best of luck"

"I think you should do this. You're the more powerful telepath"

"Tempting, but it'll be good for you to learn how to use it. What if I'm not around?"

"Good point. Go find Logan and keep him company"

"If his daughter already isn't"

Jean left Cerebo and headed upstairs, looking for Logan. She found him out in the hanger, working on the Blackbird with help from Nightcrawler

"How's it coming along?" Jean called out

"What the – ow!" came Logan's voice

"You should be fine," Nightcrawler said, "Your skull's made-"

"Yeah, I know. No need to tell me. Still hurts"

Jean waited patiently as Logan exited the Blackbird, grease marks staining his jeans and singlet, as Nightcrawler appeared beside him with a _poof_

"Hey, babe, how are you?" Logan grinned

"Before you even think about touching me, you need a shower," Jean said

"Okay, okay. Off I go. Hey, Kurt, I think you've got oil on your tail"

Logan headed off, as Jean smiled and left the hanger, Nightcrawler following after her. He soon left her after spying Bobby, Piotr and Kitty, heading off with them. Jean smiled as she watched the students go about their daily business. She was glad to be back after spending a few months under Alkali Lake. Granted, things between her and Scott weren't the same anymore, but she still had a special place for him in her heart. She was happy with Logan and she hoped things would work out between Scott and Emma. She knew there was something going on between them

"_Jean, can you come to my office?" _came the Professor's voice

_"On my way"_

Jean made her way to the Professor's office, where Scott, Storm and Emma were currently waiting with Xavier sitting at his desk

"What's the problem?" she asked, closing the door behind her

"Miss Frost detected a massive power surge on Cerebro," Xavier replied, "Emma, can you tell everyone what you found"

"I was searching for Chimaera when I came across a mutant signal in Washington," Emma explained, "It was massive. Just about split my head open with its power and I was barely near it. The mutant is on its way here"

Scott glanced at Xavier, noticing that he looked a little pale

"Everything alright, Professor?" he asked

"I'm fine, Scott. Assemble the X-Men and investigate. It could be a malevolent mutant and we must hurry in case the Brotherhood know about this"

"Blue Team or Gold Team?"

"Maybe we should take both teams," Jean suggested, "We have transport?"

"Yes," Storm replied, "We have acquired a black ops helicopter"

"X-Men, hurry," Xavier said

"On it," Scott said

He left the room, as Jean sent out a telepathic message to the other X-Men to join them in the change room, so when they got there, the other X-Men were all ready and waiting to go

"What's the prob?" Logan asked

"Unknown mutant. Very powerful," Scott replied, "Let's go, guys"

The X-Men split off in their two teams, with the Blue Team taking the Blackbird and the Gold Team leaving in the helicopter. The Blue Team were the first to arrive at Washington an hour later, arriving at the centre of the capital city

"Where oh where is this mutant?" Logan asked

"Emma?" Scott asked

"White House," Emma replied

Scott turned the Blackbird around and flew towards the White House, as Storm followed in the helicopter. Both aircraft landed, as a large mutant appeared across the street. Decked out in red armour with purple gauntlets, greaves and shoulder guards, its blue eyes glowed from underneath the helmet that looked similar to Magneto's

"Hold it right there," Cyclops ordered, "Who are you?"

**"I call myself Onslaught. And you are the X-Men"**

"Going after the President, aren't we?" Wolverine asked, "Sure, he may be a bit of dick, but there's no way you're getting past us"

Onslaught raised his hand. Wolverine felt a pull on his adamantinum skeleton and was suddenly thrown through the air. He landed on the lawn of the White House, groaning, as Cyclops fired an optic blast at Onslaught, who absorbed the blast

**"Is that all you've got?"** Onslaught said, **"You can't stop me"**

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Cyclops said, "X-Men, let's go for it"

**"This should be interesting"**

_-XXXX-_


End file.
